


Reading by tango65

by tango65



Category: The Professionals
Genre: None needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tango65/pseuds/tango65
Summary: Bedtime reading with a difference





	Reading by tango65

**Author's Note:**

> Posted at Tea and Swiss Roll - Live Journal, for the Weekly Obbo Challenge 2 - Prompt was "Off".

A small sound woke him. “S'alright sunshine” whispered the familiar voice and he relaxed, moving to switch on the bedside light as he lay down. “No light”. Leave it off”. “Petal?” he questioned sleepily. Confusion was stripped away as slender fingers began exploring his body. As they moved down, his body stirred in response. “So I'm Braille now, am I?”. That much loved voice chuckled huskily “Yeah and I'm loving the message I'm getting”. Further words were lost as fingers were joined by mouths in further communication of a message that only they could understand.


End file.
